The Promise
by Twilightfans
Summary: Gibbs made Tony a promise. Why did he break it, or did he?  Slash Tony/Gibbs
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs watched as Tony left the little get together Abby had planned to celebrate the newest solved case.

Tony had said that he was worn out after having his life threatened again, and that he was going to go home to catch up on his rest.

Gibbs, momentarily forgetting his promise to Tony, asked him if he would like some company.

Tony had looked at him silently before he nodded, deciding that Gibbs had indeed forgotten, and that it was time to remind him of his promise.

**A/N: Just a taste of what's going on. Review if you like; review if you hate. Don't care, just review. Next chapter should be up soon after this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

They had decided to just take Gibbs' car, so with his quick driving they arrived at Tony's door soon after leaving the party.

Tony offered Gibbs a choice of beer, bourbon, or water, and Gibbs, being Gibbs, took the bourbon while Tony took a water, deciding not to get shit-faced drunk while his boss was there.

"…So you seemed to have forgotten that promise you made me all those years ago. Ten, I believe it was?"

Gibbs looked at him for a minute, then he slapped his hand to his forehead.

"'Could've had a V8," Tony joked before turning serious once again. "You would think after ten years, I would be able to stop loving you… But it seems to have only gotten stronger with each passing year… I don't think I can take it anymore Gibbs… You'll have my resignation on your desk by Monday."

"No!" Gibbs barked out. "Don't," he continued softly. "You're the best agent this team has seen since it began. And… I think I may be falling for you as well…"

"I could say something like, 'Finally! After ten years of waiting…' But I won't—

"You just did," Gibbs pointed out.

"Oh, hush you," and Tony threw a soft pillow at Gibbs which fell into his lap. "Anyway… What are we going to do now? I assume you would like to take it slow?"

"Slow would be nice. Just so I can make sure that this won't disappear right in front of me…" Gibbs trailed off, looking lost in his past.

"Oh, Jet…" Tony pulled Gibbs against him in a comforting embrace.

"Well it seems that promise no longer applies now," Gibbs pointed out in an attempt to lighten the mood, and it seemed to work as Tony's eyes crinkled at the edges in humor.

"Yeah Boss, I guess so…"

-Tony/Gibbs-

It was a few months after Gibbs picked Tony up in Baltimore, and Tony had called, asking Gibbs if they could talk for a while at his at his apartment. Gibbs had, of course, said that he would be over in a few minutes.

Tony was sitting on his couch waiting for Gibbs to show up, trying to gain all the courage he could as he thought about his current situation.

He was five months into a new job, and was in love with his boss. He didn't know what to do… He had to talk to Gibbs. That was the only way things would get solved.

Gibbs knocked on the door and Tony steeled himself for the impending conversation before ushering Gibbs inside.

"Boss… I'm going to get right to the point here, okay?" Gibbs looked at him expectantly.

"I'm in love with you."

Gibbs jaw dropped.

**A/N: Now, now. You didn't really expect that I would give away everything just yet, did you? Review please! Next chapter is the continuation of the flashback.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Y-you're in l-love with me?" Gibbs stuttered out.

"Yes," Tony said simply.

"How—no, I'm not even going to ask. This complicates things…"

"It doesn't have to. Make me a promise, Boss."

Gibbs looked at him wearily. "What kind of promise?"

"Never come to me outside of work hours unless it is to check on my wellbeing for work or if you do reciprocate my feelings for you."

Gibbs looked at him for a minute then agreed.

"Don't let this get awkward Boss. I'm the same person, the only thing that has changed is that you know how I feel and other than that, nothing has changed. I won't change in how I act. I won't flirt or anything like that. So please don't just up and fire me for this. I feel as if NCIS has become my home… The first home I've ever really had…" Tony trailed off.

Gibbs nodded. "OK, I will keep my promise to you, and I'll make sure things do not become awkward. If you feel that they are, come talk to me and we'll sort it out."

-Tony/Gibbs-

"Can I kiss you?" Tony asked pulling Gibbs out of his memories.

**A/N: There's the promise. Now kitties, don't get mad at the slight cliff-hanger. It's 3 in the morning and I have to work tomorrow. What will Gibbs' response be? Review and take a guess (though you probably already know) and you'll soon find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes," Gibbs replied and pulled Tony into a very heated embrace, lips locking passionately.

Gibbs pushed Tony down on the couch and straddled his thighs.

"What happened to taking it slow, Boss?" Tony panted.

"That notion flew out the window the moment I tasted you. You're a mixture of vanilla, chocolate and spice," Gibbs replied, grinning.

"Why do I feel that that is a feminine taste…?" Tony groaned.

Gibbs slowly thrust his hips, pushing his hard, throbbing length against Tony's.

Tony groaned wantonly. "Please Gibbs!"

"Tony… By now I thought you would've actually started using my name." Gibbs thrust his cock against Tony's again. "Say it!"

"Jethro!" Tony whimpered longingly. "Please!"

"What do you need? Tell me Tony. Tell me _exactly_ what you need," Gibbs said, roughly grinding his hips against Tony's cock.

"Fuck me! Please Jet! Please fuck me!" Tony whimpered.

Gibbs smiled softly and picked the slightly larger man up from the couch and, with Tony pointing the way, moved their activities to the bedroom.

Tony landed on the bed softly, staring up at Gibbs, who was staring right back. "Are you sure you want this Tony? It'll hurt the first time."

Tony grinned wickedly. "I have lube in my top drawer. Have you ever been with a man, Jet?"

Reaching for the lube, he replied, "No, but I know how it works."

Gibbs stripped them of their restricting clothing.

Tony got on all fours.

"Doggy-style would be easier Jet," Tony said as Gibbs shot him a questioning look.

Gibbs' eyes lit up in understanding. Then he smeared lube on his fingers and lightly probed Tony's entrance.

Tony moaned softly as Gibbs pushed one finger in, then the next and started scissoring them to stretch his entrance.

"Please Jet! Fuck me already!" Tony whimpered in need.

Gibbs responded by pulling his fingers out and slathering his cock with lube. Then he quickly pushed his cock inside Tony, not stopping until he was fully seated within the man.

Gibbs gripped Tony's hips to try to retain some semblance of control while waiting for Tony to give the go-ahead.

Tony pushed back into Gibbs and each moaned at the new sensation.

Tony writhed on Gibbs' length as Gibbs still didn't move.

Gibbs lost all sense of control then and took Tony right to the boundary between pleasure and pain.

Tony was sobbing Gibbs' name in pleasure. "Don't stop Jet! Don't ever stop!"

Gibbs bit Tony's ear harshly and whispered the command, "Come."

Tony fell apart beneath him, shaking, trembling, and spurting his sweet, hot cum all over the bedspread.

Gibbs relished the feeling of his cock being squeezed by Tony's hot, tight ass, and came quickly, following Tony into bliss.

They woke up a few moments later, Tony laying in a pile of his own cum with Gibbs just beside him with his right arm and leg thrown over him.

Gibbs nuzzled Tony's bared neck and he turned towards Gibbs.

"I love you, Jet."

"I love you too, Tony." Gibbs replied, kissing Tony softly.

"So how did you know that this was my first time, Jethro?"

"Just figured that if you did love me, you would've waited," he said, looking completely innocent.

"Uh-huh… Sure… What about my college days?"

"Lucky guess."

Tony just looked at him. "You went through all my loved and checked if I had ever dated a man or anything like that. Didn't you?"

It wasn't really a question but Gibbs responded by smiling proudly and nodding his head.

Tony shook his head in bemusement. "Only you… But I love you anyway, you big softy."

"Aww! That is so cute!" Someone squealed at Tony's—no—_their_ doorway.

Tony looked over and there was Abby.

"Abs… What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

Abby pouted. "I just wanted to make sure Tony was alright. He seemed pretty upset when you guys left. But now, everything is fine! Yay!" She threw her arms around the both of them, then wrinkled her nose at them. "You guys need to take a looong shower."

"Abby… How long were you standing there?" Tony groaned.

"Long enough," Abby smiled wickedly. "Bye!" Then they watched in confusion as she skipped out of the room. After a few minutes they heard the front door open and shut.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other, shrugged then slipped underneath the sheets to get some sleep.

**A/N: Alright, that's the end you perverts (though I'm being a hypocrite here, but that's okay. You guys love me anyway. I hope…). Tell me what you thought. Is it good? Could it better? Or what? Review!**


	5. Sequel anyone?

If anyone is interested, this fic could use a sequel. Please let me know if you're interested, and be sure to give me some credit if you do decide to write a sequel to it.


	6. Sequel!

This fic will have a sequel written by: yaoigirl22.

Check it out!


End file.
